Love Will Find A Way
by ChiaMarie23
Summary: For years Brooke and Nathan were together, when he comes home drunk at 5 AM will things change? This story is made of MANY song fiction chapters and regular chapters all in one. Enjoy!
1. Happily Ever After

Nathan came home from the club at 5 in the morning. He walked into the house to see Brooke sitting on the couch. He didn't see that her eyes were red and watery from her crying before he came home.

"HEY BABY!!!" Nathan shouted going over by Brooke. She just glared at him and pushed him away from her. She got up to walk away when Nathan turned to her. "Baby what's wrong?" He asked as he followed her to the kitchen. She grabbed two glasses and filled them both with water. She handed one to Nathan and kept one for herself.

"After this glass of water I am going to bed. You can either drink yours and pick where you want to sleep and go to bed or you can shove it up your ass and _still_ pick a place to sleep because no matter what I am going to sleep wherever you're not." She replied clearly. Nathan looked at her completely dumbfounded.

"Baby, what did I do?" Nathan asked. Brooke went from upset and hurt to pissed off and angry.

"Don't you dare go there Nathan, not while you're drunk. Just get some sleep and we'll deal with it later." She replied trying to keep calm. She finished drinking her glass of water, basically chugging it, placed the glass in the sink and left the room. She walked upstairs and into the guest room and shut the door. She sat on the bed, picked up a pillow and laid down on another pillow. Tears started falling down her face.

The next morning Brooke came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to find Nathan sober and awake.

"You're awake?" She asked surprised as she opened the cupboard to grab a glass. She placed it on the counter, turned on the water and filled up the glass.

"And sober." He added watching her shut off the faucet and turn to face him. There was a pause before he spoke to her again. "Please don't leave." He asked as she took a sip of the water.

"Whatever gave you the idea I was going to leave?" She asked placing the glass on the counter. She knew that their talking about it would lead into an argument and another broken glass, fourth one that month to be specific.

"Everything you said when I came home earlier at 5 this morning." He replied looking at the clock which now said 12:30PM.

"Well I'm still considering it after all the shit you've put me through Nate." Brooke replied.

"I'm sorry." He replied softly.

"As if I haven't heard that so many times I wonder if you'd bought them in bulk or not." Brooke replied sarcastically.

"Well Brooke what the hell else do you want me to say?" He asked getting pissed.

"Well hell Nathan I don't know, how about a 'I won't do it anymore Brooke.' or maybe even a 'How about I spend time with you instead of going to the club Brooke?' or maybe, just maybe a 'I'll never go to the club again if it really upsets you that much Brooke.'!" She screamed as tears fell down her face. She was so upset he had to ask her that question.

"Well I'm sorry but I won't do that Brooke!" Nathan replied. Brooke moved from leaning on the counter and walked out of the room. She started heading toward the stairs as Nathan followed her. She stomped up the stairs and went into their bedroom. She grabbed her suitcase and started packing her stuff. "What are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"Packing my shit because I'm sick of yours Nathan!" Brooke replied. She had finally gained some clarity and finally stopped crying. She finished packing and brushed right past Nathan, moving for the stairs again. She walked down them and grabbed her keys to her car of the table by the door. She opened the large door, opened the screen door and walked outside. Nathan followed her completely silent. She stopped on the porch after unlocking her car doors and before putting her suitcase in the car. She turned to Nathan and took the promise ring off her finger.

"I don't think I want this anymore,"  
As she drops the ring to the floor  
She says to herself, "You've left before,"  
"This time you will stay gone, that's for sure."

"I don't think I want this anymore." She spoke softly as she held it out to put in his hand. He didn't hold his hand out to catch it so she dropped it on the ground. She grabbed the handle of her suitcase and started going down the path to her car.

"_You've left before and you know it._" She said to herself. "_This time you will stay gone, that's for sure._"

And he shouted something as  
She dragged her suitcase down the path  
To the driveway  
She had never gone that far

Normally this would be  
The time that she  
Would let him talk her out of leaving  
But this time, without crying,  
As she got into her car, she said,

"No  
'Happily Never After'  
That just ain't for me  
Because finally  
I know  
I deserve better, after all  
I'll never let another teardrop fall."

"You'll regret leaving me!" Nathan shouted as she dragged her suitcase down the path. She opened the backseat door and put her suitcase in. She shut the door and got in her car. She was surprised she ever got that far. Usually this was the time she'd let him talk her out of leaving but this time she didn't even shed a tear. "No 'Happily Never After'… that's not for me. I finally know I deserve better and I'll never let another teardrop fall." She said to Nathan before rolling her window up after turning the car on. She pulled out of the driveway and left.

As she drove away she starts to smile  
Realized she hadn't for a while  
No destination, she drove for miles  
Wondering why she stayed in such denial

She was laughing about the way he shouted something as  
She dragged her suitcase down the path  
To the driveway,  
She had never gone that far

I'm done, I'm done, said I'm so done,  
I'm free, I'm free, so free  
Free to feel the way I feel, yeah.

She inhales a breath she'd never breathed before  
Don't want no drama no more.

As she left she started smiling. "Wow, haven't done that in awhile." She said to herself out loud. She kept driving, wondering why she had stayed in the denial that was her old home with Nathan. She thought about how it all ended and she started laughing. She kept driving and thinking about it all.

"I'm so done with it all, I'm finally free." She said as she inhaled a new breath she had never breathed before. "I don't want anymore drama." She smiled.


	2. I'll Fight For Him

Brooke woke up the next day at Peyton's house. She looked around curiously when Peyton walked in.

"Hey, you're up." Peyton smiled.

"Yeah, I'm up." Brooke smiled back.

"So, what happened yesterday anyway?" Peyton asked taking a seat on the bed as Brooke moved her legs to give Peyton some sitting space.

"Well, he came home drunk again at 5 am, so we talked for a little bit and I told him he could pick a place to sleep but wherever he picked I wasn't sleeping with him." She paused. "I woke up the next morning and decided I was leaving and that I wasn't giving him another chance."

"What did he say when he got up?" Peyton asked.

"Well, when he saw me packing he asked what I thought I was doing and I told him I was packing my shit because I was sick of his." Brooke replied.

"Nice response." Peyton smiled.

"Well what else was I supposed to do lie?" Brooke giggled.

"You sure you're ready to move on from this? I mean, you two have been together since Senior year and that's only because Nathan dumped her." Peyton reasoned.

"Peyton I know, and no I'm not sure." Brooke paused. "But I'm going to try."

. The only words Brooke Davis could say after being bitterly hurt by Nathan Scott himself. She felt even worse for what she and Nathan did to Haley. She and Haley were good friends, and then she and Nathan slept together, sober. She had no idea what had gotten into her but she knew she had made Haley burst into tears on more than just that one occasion. She loved Nathan to death, but she was so sick of his asshole ways. 

"So, what are you going to do now?" Peyton asked her.

"I think I'm gonna go home and be alone for a little while. I'll catch you later P. Sawyer." Brooke got up, got changed and left. When she got home she found a dozen red roses on her doorstep. She picked them up and noticed a envelope in the mailbox. She pulled it out with one hand, walked to the swing on her porch and sat down. She placed the roses beside her and opened the envelope. She pulled the card out and read it. It read:

Dear Brooke,

I am sorry for being an ass, and I finally bought them in bulk just incase. I know I screw up a lot but I also know you are going to move on. In that case I am moving on too. I guess we weren't meant to be. I'm sorry for wasting your time for so long.

Sincerely,

Nathan Royal Scott

As Brooke finished reading it tears came to her eyes. Before she could fight them she heard a car door slam. She looked up to see Lucas walking to her porch. As he walked up she didn't even bother wiping her tears, she just let them sit there and fall down her face.

"Brooke, are you okay? What's wrong?" Lucas asked as he walked towards her.

"Nathan and I are done." She replied sniffling.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I wish things could be changed. Unfortunately that would explain why I saw him with Haley again. Did you know they got back together?" Lucas asked.

"No, I- I didn't." Brooke shook her head.

"Well I have to get to the café, would you like to come Brooke?" Lucas asked her.

"No, I'm just going to stay here alone." Brooke replied.

"Okay, bye Brooke." Lucas said and left. Brooke went into the house, ran up to her room and started trashing it. She was so upset when she found out from Lucas. _Nathan with Haley, AGAIN?!_ Brooke thought. _Could my life be anymore screwed up?!?!_ She asked herself.

"You're too much of an idiot." A voice said from behind her, Brooke turned around to see a more gothic version of herself.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You heard me." the other Brooke replied. "You are so stupid you can't even hold on to Nathan Scott when he's NOTHING!"

"Well he should've been a better-

"Man in bed?"

"NO!"

"Face it Brookie, you're going to be all alone, AGAIN!!!"

"No I won't!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll fight for him!!"

"No you won't."

"Yes I will!"

"Nope."

"I will!"

"No."

"YES I WILL!!!!!" Brooke finally screamed in reply.

"Then prove it!" the other Brooke said and within a second of saying it, she was gone.


	3. He'd Have A Plan

The next morning Brooke walked to Nathan's and knocked on the door. Nathan opened the door, surprised to see Brooke.

"Brooke… wow. Um, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked shutting the door and standing in front of it.

"I just wanted to come by and say I'm sorry for the way I left. I should have talked to you about it instead of freaking out like I did. And you are wrong, I'm not going to move on. I just thought you should know that. But since you're moving on and with Haley I'm gonna go. I guess I'll see you around." Brooke started walking off the porch.

"Brooke," Nathan called grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him. "Look, Brooke no matter who I'm with I'll always love you, I got with Haley because I thought you and I were done for good. I will do whatever it takes to be with you again. I'll call Haley right now and break things off and tell her that you and I are getting back together." Nathan offered.

"Nathan don't worry about it okay, you belong with Haley." Brooke paused. She looked over just in time to see Haley pulling in the driveway. "You two were meant for each other anyway." Brooke walked away and quickly walked to her car, tears welling up in her eyes. She started her car and pulled away as Haley walked up to Nathan.

"What was that about Nathan?" Haley asked.

"Just Brooke wanting to get back together." Nathan sighed. He walked inside and Haley followed.

Brooke drove to the end of Nathan's street and turned the corner, she wasn't sure what to do about Nathan, but she knew she wanted him back. She grabbed her cell phone and called the one person who'd have a plan.


	4. Her Plan, He Agrees

**Okay I know this one and the one before it are very short but this is the best I've been able to come up with lately and I had a very "poof" idea.. lol. So that's what I came up with to my "poof" updates. I will be thinking of ideas for a new story sometime soon and I might end this story at chapter 10 because I'm not all that great at coming up with ideas like this, we'll see where it goes as I continue to update and I will update as often as I can, but being absent for three days straight (including tomorrow) and playing Neopets all the time I don't have too much time on my hands, but I will try!**

**A special thanks to all of you who keep following the story, I love you all very much for sticking with me! **

_Brooke drove to the end of Nathan's street and turned the corner, she wasn't sure what to do about Nathan, but she knew she wanted him back. She grabbed her cell phone and called the one person who'd have a plan._

Brooke dialed the number and let it ring.

"Hello?" A man answered.

"Hey, it's me. I need your help." Brooke told the man.

"Where are you?" The man asked.

"Driving to the hotel, you're still staying there, right?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah." The man answered.

"I just pulled up, come out here and we can drive somewhere else, you know what will happen if anyone sees my car." Brooke informed him.

"I'm coming." He replied and hung up. Just then out walked Chris Keller. He walked up to Brooke, who was leaning on her car and hugged her. They both got in her car and Brooke drove away.

"Okay so what happened? I thought you were with Nathan." Chris asked.

"No, I left him when he came home drunk and smelling like other women." Brooke replied.

"Oh. The night at the bar. I should've called you to tell you he was there, he was with Haley though." Chris told her.

"Well that just makes things a whole lot better." Brooke replied and changed the subject. "He's with Haley again."

"Damn, that boy changes women faster than Bevin changes her underwear." Chris laughed. Brooke couldn't help but laugh.

"Chris that was very gross, you know that right?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but it got you to laugh and that's all that matters." Chris smiled back at Brooke. They pulled up to Peyton's and Chris got worried.

"Wait, wait. We can't come here, this is Peyton's house." Chris told Brooke.

"It's okay, she's gone with her dad for the rest of the week." Brooke replied.

"Oh, okay." Chris smiled. Brooke shut off her car and the two of them walked into the house. They sat down and talked.

"So, what's your plan to break Haley and Nathan up and get Nathan back?" Chris asked as he sat down.

"Well, I was thinking by pure jealousy but if you don't like that-"

"Pure jealousy how?" Chris cut her off with a sly smile on his face.

"Well Haley's always had a thing for you, she told me when she left the tour. Nathan's jealous because he knows Haley's always liked you better so if you and I lie and tell everyone we're together then you'll get Haley and I'll get Nathan." Brooke smiled.

"And if it doesn't work?" Chris asked.

"What's your take on dating a cheerleader?" Brooke smiled slyly. Chris smiled back and they continued talking about Brooke's evil plot to spit up Nathan and Haley.


	5. The Mall Gone Wrong

Okay, finally getting time to update this and also getting ideas. I'm on an update roll today so I'll prolly post a few updates and maybe a few new fics. I did one based on the new Backstreet Boys song Inconsolable if you wanna check it out. I'm also getting the idea for a fic using Taylor Swift's I'd Lie.

"What's your take on dating a cheerleader?" Brooke smiled slyly. Chris smiled back and they continued talking about Brooke's evil plot to spit up Nathan and Haley.

* * *

The next morning Brooke woke up and called Nathan. It was part of the plan she and Chris had come up with the night before.

"Hello?" Brooke heard Nathan on the other line.

"Hi Nate, um I was wondering if you and Haley wanted to hang out with me and a friend of mine." Brooke asked.

"Oh, sure Brooke, it sounds nice." Nathan replied.

"Meet up in the mall then?" Brooke asked.

"Near the fountain yeah." Nathan replied.

"Alright, bye buddy." Brooke hung up the phone and immediately called Chris.

"Bye." I replied to Brooke as I hung up the phone. She sounded so happy to be hanging out with me _and_ Haley, a little too happy if you ask me. Was something up? Was this a plan? No, it couldn't be, Brooke's not the vengeful type.

"Who was on the phone sweetie?" I heard Haley behind me. I turned around and smiled at her. She was wearing a tank top and her blue pajama pants with white clouds on them. She looked so gorgeous.

"Brooke, she wanted us to hang out with her and a friend of hers." I told her. "You look cute." I smiled.

"What time does she want us to hang out with them and thank you." She smiled at me.

"In a little while, we're supposed to meet her up at the mall, over by the fountain and the arcade." I replied.

"Alright, I'll go get dressed then." Haley smiled at me. I smiled back as she turned to leave the room.

I hurried and called Chris after getting off the phone with Nathan. I was excited mostly because it was giving me a chance to make Nathan jealous and see what he was missing. I waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" I heard Chris's groggy vice on the other line.

"Get up and get dressed, _honey_," I emphasized on the word honey. "We're going to spend time with Naley, I'll be there to pick you up in about ten minutes."

"It's only noon on a Saturday, are you on dope?" Chris asked me.

"Don't ask questions dear, you want Haley back on tour with you, right?" I asked.

"Yes." I heard him sigh, knowing he wanted to just go back to sleep.

"Then get you're sexy butt up and get moving." I cheered.

"Okay princess cheery-face. I'm up. Get over here and get me so we can do this." I heard him in a much better mood. I got up and got into my car. I talked to him the whole way there.

"I'm outside honey." I smiled.

"Coming." He replied. I heard a dial tone, realizing that he hung up I also did. When he came out I got out of the car and hugged him. Our plan was to just pretend we were a couple to make Nathan and Haley jealous, or just one of them and get one of them to leave the other for Chris or myself. When we got in the car I broke the silence.

"So, you're gonna be touchy-feely, right?" I asked with a smirk.

"Right. You're going to be kissy-girlfriendy, right?" Chris asked me.

"Nice way to put it and yes." I commented.

"Okay, let's go girlfriend." Chris smiled. Hearing him call me girlfriend reminded me of how often I talked to him while Haley was on tour with him. He told me that he missed me, but he wanted to be with Haley. I told him that was fine and he reminded me that Haley didn't want him, so we kept talking and getting closer, but then Nathan came along and we ended it. I promised him if anything went wrong with Nate and me that I'd come running back to him and we'd find a way to fix it. But when we talked while he was on tour he'd call me girlfriend and act like my boyfriend and things of that sort. It really pleased me.

When Brooke and Chris got to the meeting place they both saw Nathan and Haley talking. Haley tapped Nathan when she saw Brooke and Chris. Nathan looked like he had seen a ghost when he saw who was holding Brooke's hand, Chris Keller.

I was shocked when Haley tapped me and I looked at Brooke. I couldn't believe she was with Chris Keller, I was so pissed that she went to him after she walked away from me. I let it all go because I knew Brooke would want me to be civil.

"Brooke!" I walked up and hugged her tight, as if to show Chris that she was still mine a little bit, even though I was with Haley. Haley hugged Chris the same way, I could tell. I knew sooner or later in this situation I would lose either Brooke or Haley, I just wasn't sure who I was going to let go of yet, I had an idea of it though. Haley gave Brooke the look of death, I couldn't tell if it was because she was with Chris, or if it was because of something I didn't know about. I decided to let it go.

"So, how'd you two get together?" I asked.

"Oh, well he was at Karen's Café the other night and when I was walking in he was trying to walk out. We ran into each other, got down to talking and we started dating." Brooke smiled at me. I was so mad that she was with him, I just wanted to tackle her and kick the hell out of her. Fortunately, I remembered I had Nathan, Brooke's flame. Unfortunately, I had a feeling Brooke was over Nathan and on to Chris, my flame.

"Interesting." I replied in a fake-interested tone. After I had spoke no one else had. I decided to break the silence again. "So Chris, how about we go talk over by the fountain? You can even steal some of the coins from it if you'd like." I suggested. I hated it when he did it, but knew it would get him to go over there.

"Okay." I smiled as he replied. I knew I had gotten him into the palm of my hand, or started to get him close. I knew I was in for trouble when He turned and made out with Brooke right in front of Nathan and I before he followed me over to the fountain.

I was glad that Haley suggested Chris go talk to her by the fountain. I was surprised by is quick make out session right in front of Naley, but I liked it. I knew this was my chance to get Nathan back. As I watched Chris walk with Haley, far out of hearing distance I turned to Nathan.

"Wanna sit and chat Nate?" I asked with a smile.

"I suppose." Nathan replied. We sat down and he spoke again.

"So, Chris Keller eh?" I nodded in response.

"What do you see in him?" Nathan asked.

"A lot of things." I replied, hoping that he didn't think I was dodging the question.

"You're not dodging the question are you?" He asked. Of course, I knew it was coming! And yes Nathan I am dodging it because I'm only with him to make you jealous!!

"No, of course not Nathan." I lied. He was never able to tell my lies from the truth and I knew it.

"You know I made a huge mistake, right?" Nathan asked. Of course you did Nate, you got with Haley and you're in love with me!!

"No, I didn't." I lied again.

"You'll always be in my heart Brooke." There's the truth.

"So why didn't you just come back to me?" I knew why, he was being a stubborn, selfish jackass… that's why.

"Because I didn't think you'd want to be with me again Brooke." That was such a lie and I knew it.

"Nathan, be real." I looked into his eyes.

"Brooke, I'm gonna go talk to Haley." Nathan got up and walked away. I got up and left the mall.

* * *

**Long enough update for now? I'm kinda getting sad right now cuz I don't get to go to my last homecoming... and it's tomorrow. [ So, that'll be the update for the weekend unfortunately. But, I hope you guys liked it. **


End file.
